fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016/Toroko
Track Listing #A New Year #Z #Pig City Crown #Throne of Glade, Eyes of Ice #Red Wings #Morphine Injection #A Slow Burn #Other Resort #Finish DAY 1 A NEW YEAR Hello and welcome to the third annual Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive. I still can't believe they let me get away with this name. Before we go any further, I would like to take a minute and acknowledge the victims of the Orlando shooting. They certainly didn't deserve such a horrible fate and my thoughts and heart goes out to them. Hopefully one day we can all live in a world that is about tolerance and peace and respect for people of all kinds. I would like to welcome you all back. Toroko has been a busy company this year and while the line up looks kind of small, it's meaningful. In this year of Crow, we're hoping to finish some of our projects such as Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. In 2017, it will be the tenth anniversary of Super Mario Galaxy. One of the biggest Mario games that changed so much in the series and has influenced many platformers after it's introduction. One character was introduced in this game and I believe 2017 will be her year to truly shine. The Year of Rosalina will be all 2017 long. We don't have exactly any games to announce for it just yet, but it's never too early to announce something like this. Super Mario Maker Phi will be one of the first games to be under the Year of Rosalina branding. We're also hoping to get some of the community to participate as well. Z ZIN is a game that I've wanted to do for around 3 years now. We've revealed this before, but now it's time for a re-reveal. MeldiNewZIN.png|Meldi DevonateNewZIN.png|Devonate SkatchNewZIN.png|Skatch AunomeraGroupNewZIN.png|Aunomera AviaNewZIN.png|Avia CygnusNewZIN.png|Cygnus MegalodoNewZIN.png|Megalodo WillowNewZIN.png|Willow BadeZimmerNewZIN.png|Bade Zimmer HapilNewZIN.png|Hapil Kei-KikanjuNewZIN.png|Kei-Kikanju MarrowNewZIN.png|Marrow MauriceNewZIN.png|Maurice MiataurNewZIN.png|Miataur SpeenTeamNewZIN.png|Speen Team TorchesNewZIN.png|Torches MegulatorNewZIN.png|Megulator (NEW) DevinatheDecayNewZIN.png|Devina the Decay (NEW) RinkaaraNewZIN.png|Rinkaara (NEW) In addition to redoing just about all the art, we are also adding brand new characters like Megulator, Devia, and Rinkaara. Megulator is Megalodo's daughter and wears a VR helmet created by her father to see the world in a way that Megalodo wants her to see. One where the accident that turned him into a shark monster didn't happen. To an extent, this also allows her to see people as they were in the past. She attacks with two giant gauntlets. Devina the Decay is a woman who has a symbiotic parasite all over her, which can form into various weapons and forms. She's not exactly sane and is very dangerous. Even her smile bleeds. Rinkaara is a woman who lives a junkyard and carries around the head of her robot boyfriend who can still communicate with her. She attacks with chains, slamming opponents with her robotic boyfriend's head, and can use a variety of tools from the junkyard to attack. More ZIN will be coming soon. PIG CITY CROWN We've been rather numb on Mother V lately, but it's time to reveal more information. We previously have revealed some of the characters you'll be playing, some of the plot, and a tutorial character. Today we will be releasing a lot more info. Sally is one of your party members. She is the secret leader of a gang and you'll have to face her off before she joins your party. While she is a gang leader, she can also be very quirky. The last of your party members. StEVE is a robot that is reprogrammed to be part of your party. While powerful, he can't exactly heal during battles. He will have to be repaired by Harleen after battles in order to be "healed" in a sense. This is the main villain for the game. Her name is Pinchy Minch and she is the one behind the revival of the New Pork City. She isn't the daughter of Porky/Pokey Minch but rather his brother Picky. She is quiet for the most part, a silence that can be mistaken for aggression. PigmaskMOTHERV.png|Pigmask Soldier JackalMOTHERV.png|Jackal Some of Pinchy's forces. Jackal is a personal guard that has some absolutely brutal physical attacks, and the Pigmasks return from Mother 3. Below is some characters and images you'll see throughout the rest of the game! We won't commentate on these but more information about them will come soon. NeptuneMOTHERV.png|Neptune ToadieMOTHERV.png|Toadie VisionStarmanMOTHERV.png|Illusionary Starman This wraps up day 1 of 3. Come tomorrow and the day after for more information. DAY 2 THRONE OF GLADE, EYES OF ICE Convergence: Après Moi, Le Déluge is a new fighting game that is a crossover between two of my favorite franchises: Adventure Time and King of Fighters. I won't have a lot of information on the roster as I plan to start on it fairly soon, but one new character will be part of it called Glade. Convergence's story revolves around two characters. One is named Glade, born in the Adventure Time universe but raised in the King of Fighters world. Glade has grass abilities similar to Finn's grass sword, able to form one of her arms into a sword that can stretch and bend to it's needs and be used as a helicopter-like lift. She can also use judo and create small Earthquakes. There however, is a similar character that is her entire opposite. While we can't show him off today, his name is Frost. Stay tuned for more of this game soon. RED WINGS These next two titles are both going to be stories I plan to write on the Lapis wiki. As such, I won't have a lot of information on either. Dropped From Heaven (written in visual Baudot code there) is a story about an angel named Lilith who begins questioning God's methods, who's kind of an arrogant shithead in this story. Soon, she finds herself departing from heaven and meeting face to face with Lucifer, who is portrayed as more of a sympathetic but very flawed character. I don't know when I'll be writing this, but hopefully soon! MORPHINE INJECTION This one doesn't really have so much as a logo and I'm sorry about that, but basically this story follows a couple of transgender young adults who haven't transitioned yet heading to a mysterious facility out in the middle of nowhere, which promises a free operation. Many of them have no other choice and head over there. A dark ominous vibe surrounds the place, with rumors of some kind of creature being held there... This one is more of a horror story and again, I don't know when I'll be writing this, probably later than I intend, but it's a simple concept that I want to write. More details will come soon. That wraps up the lackluster day 2. Hopefully Day 3 picks things up a bit. DAY 3 OTHER RESORT The long-awaited DLC is almost here. Here is a look at four of the DLC characters! ZellenSportsResorts.png|Zellen SiaSportsResorts.png|Sia StivandModirSportResorts.png|Stiv and Modir Stingy&VodoMOTHERV.png|Stingy and Vodo SLOW BURN This one, unfortunately, I don't have ANY art for. I can tell you right now that it is going to become a priority and within the next two weeks you'll start to see a lot of updates. I wanted to make art but my only pencil broke and I already had made like 35+ arts for the showcase within five days, and unfortunately I couldn't make any artwork for this showcase. FINALE Yeah, you thought I forgot about this huh? New updates for this title are coming soon. In the meantime, here is all the Roles (aka Classes) you can play as in this game. FarmerClassSUNSETVillages.png|Farmer HunterClassSUNSETVillages.png|Hunter DoctorClassSUNSETVillages.png|Doctor EngineerClassSUNSETVillages.png|Engineer BankerClassSUNSETVillages.png|Banker GamblerClassSUNSETVillages.png|Gambler TeacherClassSUNSETVillages.png|Teacher SalesmanClassSUNSETVillages.png|Salesman MusicianClassSUNSETVillages.png|Musician ActorClassSUNSETVillages.png|Actor That's all we have to show today, and probably for a while as well. I am taking a break to recharge and destress, which means my content drip will be low and overall presence probably limited. Category:Subpages Category:Exotoro Entertainment Exclusive 2016 Category:Presentations